Heliaros
Heliaros is the Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter Farblaze. These Flying Wyverns can be encountered in High Rank and G-Rank, and can use their wings against hunters to blind them (much like Gypceros, Gobul, or Crimson Qurupeco, it uses a flash) or even set itself ablaze using solar rays. They are vulnerable against Sonic Bombs. In-Game Information Heliaros is the "final boss" for the High Rank offline storyline; its legend is described in an ancient prophecy, where a hero (the hunter) would prevent a wyvern (the Heliaros) from setting the world ablaze with its invisible (mirror-like) wings. Heliaros resembles a falcon in its physical features, with a maroon beak and talons, yellow-orange plates along its head and back, and of course, its iridescent wing membranes, which can be compared to a cathedral window. Its wings have three finger-like appendages that could possibly provide evidence of evolution from Pseudo-Wyverns such as Tigrex or Nargacuga. Heliaros shares its movement style with Rathalos: bipedal on the ground, flapping its wings to hover while in the air, and holding them apart while in true flight. While Enraged, the Heliaros will ignite itself, causing all of its physical attacks to inflict Fireblight. Frenzy Virus Heliaros, when infected with the Frenzy, is much more aggressive and quick. Its wings are darker and less reflective, and its former pale coloration has shifted to a lavender hue. Intro Sequence While walking in the Desert, the hunter is almost instantly greeted with a blinding sunbeam; the source is the Heliaros, soaring under the blazing sun as its wings cast a great light upon anything below. The wyvern swoops towards the hunter with its talons aimed at ripping them to bits, but the hunter evades swiftly, drawing their weapon. The Heliaros turns around to face the intruder, and lets forth a hearty scream, ready to engage this new enemy in a legendary fight to the death. Attacks Side Bite: The Heliaros does the standard wyvern side bite. Charge: The falcon dashes at the hunter like any other wyvern. This can be done up to three times in a row. Swoop: The Heliaros hops backwards and into the air, before hovering over the ground and knocking away any hunter in its path. Tail Sweep: The standard wyvern tail sweep. Blinding Wing Reflection: The Heliaros squawks and hisses, lifts its wings, and creates a flash from the sun's rays, stunning any hunter or monster that doesn't avoid or interrupt it. Blazing Wing Beam: The Heliaros snaps its beak twice, lifts its wings, and fires a heat ray from each wing at a targeted spot in front of itself, igniting that area of the ground or a hunter if it hits one. Spiral Blazing Wing Beam: The Heliaros lifts its wings, squawks and snaps its beak once, and then slowly turns around as its wings shoot fire beams from a set distance away from the beast; this also creates a circle of fire when it is finished. Blinding Backflip: The falcon steps backwards, backflips like Rathian, spreads its wings, and lets out a stunning flash. It can do this twice in a row, thrice if enraged. Fire Swoop: The wyvern uses its Swoop attack, but with a twist! Its wings also create heat rays as it soars over the earth. Solar Whirl: The monster torpedoes into the sky, spreads its wings, and roars. It then creates a flash that stuns hunters for twice as long as a normal stun. This is only done when it is Enraged. Talon Lash: The Heliaros slashes its talons at the hunter while airborne, pinning them. It will proceed to bite and claw at them until the pin is broken or the monster is interrupted. If unbroken, the Heliaros will use a Blinding Backflip. Blazing Backflip: The Heliaros uses its Blinding Backflip, but instead of a flash, it shoots a fire beam in a sort of wheel pattern; this is often used to get hunters down from cliffs or ledges higher than the monster. Materials High Rank Heliaros Scale Heliaros Tail Heliaros Carapace Heliaros Claw Heliaros Beak (Rare) Heliaros Prism G-Rank Heliaros Shard Heliaros Lash Heliaros Cortex Heliaros Crook Heliaros Beak+ (Rare) Heliaros Glassplate Trivia * Heliaros is based off of the Egyptian sun god, Ra, who had the head of a falcon. * Its wings, crest, and back can be broken, and its tail can be severed for one carve. * Heliaros will feed on fish when low on Stamina, rather than actual monsters. However, it will sometimes catch and eat Delex from out of the sand when it is in desert areas. * Heliaros can be stunned with a Sonic Bomb for free attacks, and it also drops a shiny for the first two times this happens. This also works with bombs, other monsters' roars, and the sonic hunting horn song. Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation